Naruto: Villain's Heir
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: At the Kyuubi sealing all those years ago...something happens that changes everything. Watch Naruto as he grows up as...the 'Villain's Heir'...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Villain's Heir

**Kegin: Alright readers, have I got a treat for you. In this story, Kami-Sama and Shinigami-Sama see the future of little Naruto, and decide to use the Kyuubi sealing as an opportunity to change it. They seal several well-known villains in the seal along with Kyuubi in order for them to repent by teaching Naruto to use their abilities in order to make his future a brighter one. The villains will be seen later on in the chapter. This will be a harem fic. You will vote for girls. This will be a powerful/godlike Naruto fic. as well. Flamers will be ignored. Story start! **

**~Story Begin~**

On October 10th, XXXX, the biju known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune, for some unknown reason, attacked Konohagakure, the strongest military power in the shinobi world. Although their shinobi were of exceptional caliber, none could hope to match the power of the strongest of the nine biju. As the battle drew on, and the shinobi continued to give their lives to protect their home and loved ones, the Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze, rode atop Gamabunta, head of the Gama Summoning clan, into battle to combat the Kyuubi. Seething in blind wrath and fury, the Kyuubi struck at the new adversary with three of its tails. Leaping from the ground Gamabunta dodged two of the beast's tails, but the third scratched his eye in a vertical slash. Ignoring the injury, Gamabunta made his way to the beast, dodging the tails along the way, and once there, with all of his strength, Gamabunta grabbed onto the Kyuubi. With what little time he had, The Yondaime jumped onto the Kyuubi's head, revealing the small bundle in his arms, shouting "SHIKI FUIN!" Once his declaration was said, the great god of death, Shinigami, appeared with all his dark glory. The Shinigami then snared the Kyuubi's soul in his fist, he then sealed it into the stomach of the bundle in the young hokage's arms. After the completion of the sealing, Minato looked the bundle, his face not in pain, but in a small, loving smile. With his soul leaving his body, his last words were spoken "Good-bye Naru-Kun. I love you my son." And with that, Minato Namikaze, the Kiiro no Senkou, the Yondaime Hokage and pride of Konohagakure, died.

As he began to leave the mortal realm, Shinigami heard a melodic voice and halted his leave_. "Hello Shinigami-Kun."_ Said deity turned to see the graceful, smiling face of the creator herself, **"Kami-Dono…"** He bowed in reply. Giggling softly, Kami raised the head of the bowed Shinigami. _"Oh Shini-Kun, how many times have I told you that you don't have to bow to me every time we meet?"_ her voice, while full of grace and kindness, also rang with a childish essence. **"Kami-Dono…"** Shingami began, **"You are the true sovereign one, the creator. I must show my deepest of respects to your presence." **

Laughing quietly, Kami shook her head as once again; Shinigami was being stubborn in his "proper etiquette". Sighing, she looked at the God of Death. Her aura changed from one of joy, to one of a more…serious nature. Noticing this, Shinigami stood up and looked at his superior, surprised at the sudden change in her aura. She was almost never serious. **'For her to be like this must mean something is wrong, but what?'** the God of Death wondered.

_"I know that you were just summoned by the mortal Minato Namikaze to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn."_ Kami stated matter-of-factly, her face in a no-nonsense state. Shinigami nodded in response, wondering why she was concerning herself in a matter already taken care of. **"Indeed Kami-Dono. But why is this issue troubling you? A new Jinchuriki is hardly a matter that concerns you."** Ignoring her long-time friend's words, Kami looks at Shinigami with an empty look, _"Have you seen his future?"_ Surprised by her question, the God of Death shook his head lightly. **"No Kami-Dono. Why would I? All mortals die. That is when I see their lives. Why do you ask this question?"** he was honestly curious. He had never seen the supreme deity like this before. Her gaze softening, Kami looked at the small bundle of the sleeping baby, completely ignorant of the hard times ahead of him. _"Shini-Kun."_ She began, gaining the god's full attention. _"Look at his future. And then you will understand what I am getting at."_

Complying with her wishes, Shinigami focused his mind on the child before him and looked his future. **'What?!'** he opened his eyes in disgust. **'How could a child live through that and have remained as pure he is now?'** he had looked into the boy's future, and what he saw sickened him beyond what he had thought possible. Beatings, malnourishment, hindering teachers, bullies, all in all hell waited for the boy. Shinigami turned his yellow eyes to the bundle. **"How…"** his voice low, **"How can a human, a child no less, go through what I saw and remain pure?"** he turned to Kami. **"How?"**

Kami looks at him and answers with a soft voice_, "Because he has a heart purer than gold and a soul purer than anything I have ever seen. I've never seen such a soul such as his before. However, he will no more pain and anguish than any one human could ever know."_ She turns the Shinigami, who then sees the pair of tears leaking slowly from her eyes_. "He will know so much pain and loneliness. It's not right Shini-Kun. No mortal, especially deserves such a thing."_ She finished her short speech and turned her attention to the bundled child, her gaze unwavering.

It tore at Shinigami to see his friend in such a state. **"What do you propose we do Kami-Dono? We cannot simply alter events of times yet to come, the laws you created prevent that."** He reasoned. _"Then..." _Kami's gaze returned to Shinigami, _"This once, I will allow that law to be broken. For there is something else that can be done…"_

Shinigami stared at Kami, wondering what she was up to. **"Where are you getting at Kami-Dono?"** She looked at him and revealed her idea_, "Over the years, you obtained the souls of those who were deemed 'villains' isn't that right Shini-Kun?"_ Nodding his head, Shinigami confirmed her question. **"That I have, but what does that have to do with…Kami-Dono! You can't possibly be suggesting…"** _"I am Shini-Kun." Kami stated her eyes as cold as steel. "Seal these souls inside young Naru-Chan. With their powers, he should be able to prevent not only his sad life…but he may also be able to prevent the disaster that was foretold for this world."_ Shinigami took in her words, before he realized a flaw in her plan. **"Kami-Dono…why would these souls teach him? What would they have to gain?"** Kami smiled as she turned back to Shinigami. _"By teaching him, this is their way of repentance."_ Her simple sentence widened the God of Death's eyes.

Considering the possible problems, he nodded before raising his right hand; mass of multiple orbs, all a mixture of purple, green, and red, before lowering his hand and placing the amassed orbs inside the newly constructed seal. Sighing, Shinigami looked at Kami. **"I hope** **you're right about Kami-Dono. The power of those souls….what if they corrupt him**?" Kami looked at Shinigami, a small smile formed, _"I suppose we must have faith Shini-Kun. We should go."_ And with that Kami vanished from Shinigami's sight. Turning one last time to look at the young child, Shinigami smiled as he returned to his realm.

"**Stay strong….and good luck. Naruto."**

**Kegin: And we're done! Next chapter you folks will see meet the villains *applause* thank you thank you. Now, I want you all the look up my other story Jack L Antern: prelude, everything will be explained there…now once again. Vote on my other stories dammit! I need those votes to decide what to do with the harem! Seriously….vote. Not that hard.**

**I'm gonna go eat some cheesecake…**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Villain's Heir

**Kegin: Alright readers, have I got a treat for you. In this story, Kami-Sama and Shinigami-Sama see the future of little Naruto, and decide to use the Kyuubi sealing as an opportunity to change it. They seal several well-known villains in the seal along with Kyuubi in order for them to repent by teaching Naruto to use their abilities in order to make his future a brighter one. The villains will be seen this chapter. This will be a harem fic. You will vote for girls. This will be a powerful/godlike Naruto fic. as well. Flamers will be ignored. **

**~Chapter Begin~**

**~13 years later~**

"DIE KYUUBI!" Roared the deranged ex-instructor of the Konoha academy Mizuki as he flung a massive shuriken at the orange-garbed teen known as Naruto Uzumaki. A lone figure lay on the ground wounded watching in horror as the massive weapon flew at the boy. This figure is Iruka Umiko, the one instructor at the academy who gave Naruto a chance. "Naruto!" Iruka screamed; terrified for the pupil who mattered so much to him. Said pupil simply stood there as the blade came ever closer to his body. Not showing any emotion as he watched the blade spin like a saw. And at the last moment….he grew a wicked grin on his previously blank face.

"**YOU FOOl!"**

His voice, distorted for some reason, shouted as emerald flames engulfed his form as the blade was blown away from the green inferno. The two other occupants of the clearing, the instructor and the traitor, looked at the flames in shock as their inner reactions differed as night and day.

'Is the demon-brat showing his true colors?!' thought the traitor Mizuki, as sweat poured from his face as he felt the killing intent being created by the flames.

'Naruto…what's happening to you?' thought the worried Iruka as he feared for his orange-clad student.

The thought process of the two was interrupted as the flames began to die down. However, instead of a charred corpse that one feared to see, or a massive nine-tailed Kitsune that the other feared to see, what arose from the emerald fire was something completely different.

Instead of the four foot eight inch tall, orange-clad, sun-kissed haired boy that was engulfed in the flames….a new figure stood in his place.

The figure was indeed Naruto…however he now stood at an impressive five feet nine inches of lean muscle, not that you could see the muscle; for he was clad in a robe as black as pitch with its' inside a deep violet. His spiked blonde hair now was hidden from the world as it was covered by a headpiece in the shape of two evil horns. The majority of the headpiece covered the side of his head as well as his neck. His skin, once a deeper tan than most teenagers his age, a now pale green took its place. His once cerulean eyes now a deadly yellow. An elegant black staff with an emerald orb atop its head was clutched in the grasp of his right hand.

"N-Naruto?!" Iruka muttered in shock as he stared at the figure in front of him. 'what's going on?! How did Naruto change form like that?! It's not the Kyuubi's work, I can't sense it's chakra …so what is it?' the scarred instructor gazed in both fear and astonishment at the new form of on Uzumaki Naruto.

'Damn monster, what the hell has he done?!' thought a frantic Mizuki. Swallowing his fear, Mizuk pointed at the black-clad figure. "You won't scare me you damn demon. No matter what tricks you have up your sleeve, you're still just a no-account freak." Mizuki exclaimed at the silent teenager, a manic grin on his face. However, whatever reaction he expected Naruto to give, he didn't expect him to chuckle of all things.

**"Ha ha. My dear Mizuki-'sensei', did you think I was trying to frighten you?"** questioned Naruto, his voice elegant and dark at the same time**. "I was merely showing you my own power. As you have expressed your own, regardless how…weak…it is." **He ended with a low chuckle.

Enraged at the insult, Mizuki charged at the teen. "DiE yOu DaMn BaStArD!" He roared as he spin his last massive shuriken in his hand. Despite the crazed traitors' heading to kill him, Naruto merely grinned. Stepping out of the way of the weapon, Naruto slammed the edge of his staff along the traitors' face, causing him to be sent flying into a tree, his weapon flying off into the trees until out of sight.

"H-How…you're just a no-account orphan. How did you…" Mizuki sputtered as blood ran down his face from where he was struck. Naruto simply looked at him as if he were a worm. **"You poor simple fool…"** he began quietly, his staff hitting the ground with a hiss. **"Thinking you could defeat me. *Me* the Master of All Evil!" **he glared at the fallen traitor. **"Fool!"** he roared. **"Idiot!" **He lifted his staff, **"IMBECILE!"** black and white lightning blasted burst from the orb atop the staff and engulfed the traitor. Screaming as the lightning surges throughout his body.

Clouds of dust rose as the lightning ceased. Lowering his staff, Naruto turned as a squad of Anbu arrived in the clearing. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for betrayal to Konoha. How do you plea?" stated the captain who wore a bear based mask. Iruka looked at the Anbu in shock, first Mizuki used Naruto to steal the forbidden scrool, then Naruto transforms into this? And now the Anbu say that he's under arrest? "Anbu-Taichou! Wait! Naruto's innocent." Iruka said to them as he looked up from the ground. "Mizuki was the traitor."

"Ignore him." The Anbu captain stated with a stern voice. "Today, we kill the demon who slaughtered our family." Kuma said as he unsheathed his katana. "Is that so Kuma?" an old voice said with anger.

Kuma turned to face the voice, only to be sent flying by a fist to the face. Landing harshly on the ground, Kuma looked up, revealing a near shattered mask. He gasped as he saw the one who punched him.

"H-Hokage-S-Sama…" he said in fear as he looked into the angered eyes of the Sandaime Hokage. "It appears I was wrong to trust you as an Anbu Taichou…" the old leader began.

"No wait Hokage-Sama! The demon can die! We can-" "Enough!" The Sandaime roared at the sputtering fool. "ANBU!" he bellowed. "Contain this traitor!" Kuma then found himself in the hold of his ex-squad. "B-But the demon's a traitor…"

"**Am I?"**

The sudden question caused everyone to look at the subject of the current situation. **"Here's your precious Traitor."** And with a wave of his robe, the dust cleared behind him showing the remains of Mizuki. A skeleton mutilated by lightning. **"He attempted to use me to obtain the forbidden scroll. The delusional fool." **Naruto stated with a dark chuckle.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen Sarutobi began. Shocked at the transformation of his surrogate grandson. "What…what happened?" Receiving an empty look from the teenager, he sighed… "Naruto?" **"That which you wish to know cannot be spoken in such mixed company…Hokage-Sama…"** Naruto said as he looked at the Anbu around them. Nodding at him, Hiruzen looked at Iruka. "Why is this Chunnin on the ground?! Take him to the hospital now!" In an instant, two Anbu appeared and vanished with Iruka in their arms. Turning back to the young man, Hiruzen then continued, "Naruto…we'll finish this in my office." Naruto nodded slightly. **"Very well."**

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

Hiruzen sat at his desk in the Hokage Tower looking at the figure before him. "Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto simply stared at him. **"When were you going to tell the truth?"** The young man questioned with narrowed eyes. The old man looked down at his desk before deciding on what to say. "Naruto…You were never supposed to know. I wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible."

**"A normal childhood you say? Are you a fool?!"** Naruto exclaimed. **"What normality is there in which a small child is beaten to the brink of death?! What normality is there in a child being starved because he is sold rotten and miniscule amounts of food?! What normality is there in a village in which I would be better off dead?! No Hokage-Sama….the chances of a normal childhood died the moment Kyuubi was sealed inside of me." **He finished with a cold gaze that made Hiruzen shudder. A lone tear made its way down the old man's cheek. "I tried Naruto…I tried to make things right…I tried."

**"You cannot try."** Hiruzen looked up at this. **"You can only do or do not. For you can never try."** "Naruto you don't understand the council…" **"Are nothing more than advisors. You are the Hokage. The Kami no Shinobi. Are you truly just an old man; or are you the legend that made the enemies of this village cower? Are you Hiruzen Sarutobi or are you the Sandaime Hokage?!"** Naruto finshed his speech with a hiss of his staff as it hit the ground.

The old Hokage looked at the young, black and purple clad man in silence. 'He's right. I am the Hokage! And it's high time I started acting like it.' His mind made up, the elderly man looked up at his surrogate grandson; the Will of Fire he so passionately believed in now blazed in a way not seen in years. "You're right Naruto. I am the Sandaime Hokage. And it's time I started acting like it." He looked at him with pained eyes. "Can you ever forgive an old man for his mistakes?"

Giving the old man a small grin, Naruto replied. **"Of course I can…however I believe you wish to know why I now look like this?"** Hiruzen looked at Naruto, "Yes. I can tell that this new power of yours does not stem from the Kyuubi." Nodding at the old leaders words, Naruto rub the orb atop his staff as if remembering an old memory. **"Indeed. Let me tell you. Seven years ago…"**

**~Flashback~**

**~Seven Years Ago~**

**Naruto Age: Six**

"Get the Brat!" exclaimed a drunken villager as he, along with many other villagers in a similar state, chased after a small child with hair as gold as sunshine and clothes tattered and torn down the alleys of Konoha. It was the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat and young Naruto had only wanted to see the festival. However, that all change when one villager saw him and so here we are…

After twenty minutes or so of running, the mob cornered the innocent boy, and like the monsters they were, had beaten him unconscious, completely disregarding the fact that Naruto was only an innocent child who was the entire reason they were alive.

**~meanwhile…inside the mindscape~**

In the darkest part of the mindscape, seven figures arise from their deep slumber.

"**What is this dreary abode?"** A male sinister voice spoke. The speakers shadow portraying a very thin man holding a staff in his hand.

"**This place is darker than the shadows I'm known for…"** A thin shadows owner spoke with a Cajun accent.

"**This place…where am I?" **said a gruff muscular figure with an more oriental feel to his accent.

"**What nonsense is this?"** An irritated voice coming from a quadruped figure akin to that of a large feline.

"**What the…? How in Olympus did I end up here?"** A somewhat comedic yet dark voice questioned.

"**That cursed skeleton …if I see him, I'm adding him to my Snake and Spider stew…"** an obese figure muttered in anger.

"**Enough."**

The voices originator, a slender figure obviously female with glowing yellow eyes, looked at the assembled figures whose forms were covered in shadow due to the darkness. **"It** **appears we have been brought here for some unknown purpose…"** the voice, elegant and dark, declared. **"Would any of you have an inkling on what that is?"** Seeing nobody answering to her question, the voice continued. **"I thought not. Would any of you at least know where we are?"**

"_You are sealed inside my Chosen One."_

The figures turned in surprise to see a figure enveloped in light, finally exposing them all to each other.

"**Wait a second…"** The comedic voice suddenly said, a pale thin man with black Greek robes held fastened by a skull shaped pendant and possessed blue flames for hair. **"Kami?! What in the Underworld are you doing here? And to add one more thing…what am I doing here?!" **

"_That's enough Hades."_ Kami said with a stern voice_. "You are here due to the treasonous acts you did so long ago, as is the same for ALL of you."_ She said as she looked around to see the assembled in front of her.

"_Jafar. You who attempted to dominate all those you despised."_ Jafar is a thin man with twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner, is dressed in black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, he wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over his pointed shoulders. In his hand is a golden staff with an menacing open-mouthed cobra atop it with ruby-encrusted eyes.

_"Scar; for the assassination of your elder brother and for your tyranny over your own pride in which many suffered."_ Scar is lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty orangey brown fur and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard. Scar has a thin, pink gash over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake.

_"Facilier. You who tried to not only kill several people, but also attempted to obtain all the souls of New Orleans as a means of paying a debt."_ Facilier is tall, skinny, mustached; and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. Facilier has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. Facilier wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. Facilier wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. He wields a cane with a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball. He also carries a voodoo talisman.

_"Oogie Boogie, or otherwise known as the Boogieman, you attempted to kill not only several of the Holiday Kings, but also tortured countless people and tried to slaughter the innocent lives of Halloween Town." _Oogie Boogie resembles a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish.

_"Hades. For the attempted assassination of both Zeus and several other of the Greek Gods along with the attempting of unleashing the destruction of the entire planet."_ Hades is a blue-grey thin humanoid with black Greek robes held fastened by a skull shaped pendant. His head has flaming hair and he has a smoky base where his legs should be.

_"Shan-Yu, warlord of the Huns. You led a massive arm to slaughter thousands of innocent civilians just so that you could rule all of China."_ Shan-Yu possesses a very muscular physique, and has a mustache that goes down to each side of his mouth to his chin, his black eyes are akin to that of a feline black eye. The top of his head is, however he has long dark hair that goes down to his shoulder blades, his outfit consists of various fur pelts that also form a hood. A cruel sword consisting of several curves adorns his back.

Kami turned to the last and possibly the strongest of the assembled villains before her. _"And last but not least, Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. You have constantly caused strife for others without reason for centuries. Grief follows you like the robes that follow your steps."_ Maleficent appears as a tall, slender, beautiful, pale green skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. She also has yellow eyes and a horned headdress. She is clad in a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges, and wears a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip.

Maleficent smiled lightly as Kami told of her… 'accomplishments'….before appearing emotionless again. **"Tell me…Kami was it? Why would you seal us inside your 'Chosen One'? One would think that we would corrupt him…why us?"**

The others nodded at this question. What to gain with sealing them in this child after all?

Kami smiled. _"Because…this world was foretold to be destroyed by a great evil. One that surpasses the might of any one of you."_ This caught the attention of the villains. _"Even you Hades. Even though you may be a god, you would be powerless against this adversary."_

Kami let this sink in before continuing. _"I assume you all have had dreams of a poor boy being living a life that not even you would condone? Beatings, starvation, misfortune at every turn in life." _

**"Wait just a minute."** Faciler interrupted slamming his can into the ground. **"Do you mean to tell me that that was all real?!"** His teeth grind against each other as he thought of such a thing.

_"Yes…"_ was all that she said, causing several villains to gasp.

**"Why?"** was the question of Shan-Yu, the warlord had never seen such things done to a child of all things, children were what kept a country strong for they were what would replace the warriors of the past.

_"Because they are blind to what is the truth. Even now, they are attacking him, attempting to end his life before it could ever truly begin."_ The eyes of each villain were now wide open.

**"What do you want us to do about it?"** questioned Oogie, the King of Bug Day was furious. Not even he *HE* the BOOGIEMAN would kill a child. If children die, then who would fear him and keep him remembered? It was bad enough he holiday was forgotten. **"Asides from the flame head, we're all dead."**

Kami smiled at the Boogieman, something he couldn't remember ever happening, they were finally getting to the point. "True, you are dead, however, the reason I had you all sealed is simple. I want you to teach the boy your talents. Make him you heir. So that he may put a to the being who threatens this world."

Jafar narrowed his eyes, **"Just minutes ago you said that this being was more powerful than anyone of us. What makes you think that this boy would make any difference with our powers?"** The snake like man finished.

Seeing the other villains nodding at this question, curious themselves, Kami then sighed, _"True, this being is far more powerful than any ONE of you, but that's just it. If he mastered each of your powers, then perhaps this world may have a chance."_ Seeing each of them looking at her, she added another thing, _"Think of this as your repentance for your past sins."_

The villains were each silent, considering what there was to lose, before each of them turned to the creator and nodded their heads. Maleficent looked at Kami, **"We accept."**

Kami smiled at them, _"Good. Now all that's left if for you to meet your heir."_ Seeing their curious looks, she continued, _"This is his mind after all."_ She said giggling.

With a wave of her hand, a blinding flash of light appeared before it died down to reveal little Naruto. The child's face turned from surprise to one of freight. He then backed away into a corner and curled himself up thinking that they were going to hurt him like the villagers. "I-I'm sorry!" he cried.

Each of the villains faces were contorted with rage, even Maleficent, the cold fairy of the Forbidden Mountain. She walked over to Naruto before picking him up, narrowing her eyes as he flinched. She whispered a soft lullaby her own mother had done for her. Within moments, Naruto ceased his crying, before looking at the green skinned woman in wonder. "W-Who a-are you?" the boy stuttered. His blue eyes nearly broke her heart, ad she thought she didn't have one. **"My name is Maleficent, and these are my…friends if you will."** She gestured to her fellow villains. She then turned him to face Kami, who had just wiped her tears away. **"And…this is Kami. She is the reason we are here."**

**~Flashback End~**

**~Present Time!**

"…**.and so, Kami-Sama informed me of why my extra tenants were sealed away inside of me."** Naruto finished his tale to the old Hokage. Speaking of which, said leaders' jaw was wide open, causing the young heir to chuckle. **"Careful Jiji, a fly may go in there."** The old man blushed in embarrassment and shut his mouth. "Naruto, did they tell you exactly what this threat was?" he needed to know this…perhaps it was this Akatsuki Jaraiya had informed him about.

Naruto shook his head. **"Only that it was the very embodiment of Evil itself. A monstrosity whose soul desire is to destroy all that exists."** Naruto finished.

"I suppose we'll have to pray that you pull through my boy" Hiruzen said with a smirk. "If Kami-Sama has faith in you, then so shall I." A small tear formed in Naruto's eye, but it quickly vanished. "I will do my best Jiji." He said as he sat up from his chair. "Naruto wait!" the old Hokage said, before tossing him a Hiate-headband. Seeing his confusion, "What kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't pass an academy student who dominated a Chunnin?" he asked with a grin. Smiling at his surrogate grandfather, Naruto then lightly tapped his staff against the floor, disappearing in a flash of emerald light. Sighing, Sarutobi Hiruzen turned off his office light; he'd finish his paperwork in the morning. After all, his mind needed rest after what he was just told. It seemed that things would be becoming far more interesting than he had thought. And….it seems that the threats have become far more serious than ever before…

**Kegin: And we're done! Now folks, you've met the villains *applause* thank you thank you. Now, I know that some of the villains we're out of character. So what my story, no bitching about it. Also, Naruto reminds some of them of themselves. Now I am PUMPED because this chapter is a new record for me! Also, I want you all the look up my other story Jack L Antern: prelude, everything about the story will be explained there…now once again. Vote on my other stories dammit! I need those votes to decide what to do with the harem! Seriously….vote. Not that hard. I'm serious. I appreciate you guys favoriting my stories, but please leave a review. I need to know who you guys want to be in the harems of my stories, especially the Naruto/Mk one. Please READ & REVIEW ALL of my stories. Thank you. **

**I'm gonna go eat some cheesecake…**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Villain's Heir

**Kegin: Alright readers, I would like to apologize for the wait. I've been rather busy due to college and job hunting. Anyhow, so last time, you saw how Naruto met the villains. For those that say Maleficent acted out of character, 1) Fanfic, I can do what I want. 2) She only cursed baby Aurora because Stephen pissed her off (dumbass) and she (in my story) had a lonely childhood and could relate to him. And 3) ALL women have a maternal instinct. Moving on, Naruto will see her as a mother figure and the other villains as the Uncles no one mentions at the family reunion (lol). He will have access to most of the villains' powers at this point. This will be a harem fic. You will vote for girls. This will be a powerful/godlike Naruto fic. as well. Flamers will be ignored**.

**p.s. If you want Maleficent in the Harem, vote now. Voting will go on for three more chapters after this one. Fifteen is the minimum number needed for her to be in. So vote people. Seriously, I'm not kidding. Also, if there is another girl you want, give an ACTUAL reason for her to be in it. Simply being hot is enough.**

**Disclaimer: You know I own shit so don't give me shit.**

**Previously on "Naruto: Villain's Heir"**

"…**.and so, Kami-Sama informed me of why my extra tenants were sealed away inside of me."** Naruto finished his tale to the old Hokage. Speaking of which, said leaders' jaw was wide open, causing the young heir to chuckle. **"Careful Jiji, a fly may go in there."** The old man blushed in embarrassment and shut his mouth. "Naruto, did they tell you exactly what this threat was?" he needed to know this…perhaps it was this Akatsuki Jaraiya had informed him about.

Naruto shook his head. **"Only that it was the very embodiment of Evil itself. A monstrosity whose soul desire is to destroy all that exists."** Naruto finished.

"I suppose we'll have to pray that you pull through my boy" Hiruzen said with a smirk. "If Kami-Sama has faith in you, then so shall I." A small tear formed in Naruto's eye, but it quickly vanished. "I will do my best Jiji." He said as he sat up from his chair. "Naruto wait!" the old Hokage said, before tossing him a Hiate-headband. Seeing his confusion, "What kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't pass an academy student who dominated a Chunnin?" he asked with a grin. Smiling at his surrogate grandfather, Naruto then lightly tapped his staff against the floor, disappearing in a flash of emerald light. Sighing, Sarutobi Hiruzen turned off his office light; he'd finish his paperwork in the morning. After all, his mind needed rest after what he was just told. It seemed that things would be becoming far more interesting than he had thought. And….it seems that the threats have become far more serious than ever before…

**~Now~**

**~Chapter Begin~**

All was quiet in the apartment of one Naruto Uzumaki, until a swirl of green fire enveloped the center of the small living room. The now dispersing flames revealed one Naruto Uzumaki, still clad in the black and violet robes from before. His staff now fades away into particles of shadow, as does his headpiece revealing long pale blond hair resembling that of the Yondaime Hokage in terms of style. A few streaks of black vary throughout the blondes' golden hair. Once his robes have joined his staff and headpiece in the shadows, a simple black loose kimono is seen on his figure.

After, he had taken his footwear off, Naruto sighed. **"What a day."** He looks out at the moonlit night above the village of fools. **"And now Sarutobi is in the loop of things to come. No longer shall I bear the mask of a fool. For the first time in thirteen years, I shall sleep well."** And with that, the new 'Master of All Evil' slept a dreamless sleep; waiting for the next day to come.

-the next day-

-Academy-

The newly graduate class of Konoha Shinobi Academy held barely contained anticipation as the class sat in their seats chatting amongst friends. Despite the thirty gennin hopefuls, unknown to them, less than half of them would continue on in their chosen profession. The notable member of the classes included mainly the heirs and heiresses of the Shinobi clans. Among them included Choji Akamichi, the fa-*ahem* big boned heir to the Akamichi clan. The next desk over is occupied by his closest friend Shikamaru Nara, the lazy heir to the equally if not even more lazy Nara clan. The stoic and logical Shino Aburame, heir to the mysterious Aburame clan sat at the upper right desk observing his fellow graduates. The left side of the middle row was filled with bark-like laughing. Attention is turned to Kiba Inuzuka, the boisterous heir of the Inuzuka clan. On his head rests a small white puppy named Akamaru, said canine was shaking his head at the boys antics. Sitting a few rows behind the Kiba sat the ever shy heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga. However, instead of the anxious joy the other 'students' had, her lavender eyes were saddened at the fact that a certain blond haired young man was not among them. 'Naruto-Kun…' she thought sadly. At the back left seat sat the 'Rookie of the Year', the 'Last Loyal Uchiha in Konoha', and Uchiha-Sama among the villagers….*pfft…please we all know he's an ass*….sat ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha off in his own little world. Enjoying his solitude until~

"I WON INO-PIG!" "YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD! MY FOOT WAS THREE CENTIMETERS IN THE DOOR BEFORE YOUR BILLBOARD OF A BROW EVEN GOT PAST THE FRAME!"

~that happened. Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes in attempt to ignore the voices of the fangirls.

Said fangirls rushed to said Uchihas' desk, in attempt to sit next to him. "BACK OFF INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" yelled Sakura, daughter to Sakuya Haruno of the Civilian Council, the classes Kunoichi of the year *seriously what the fuck is up with that?!* and the resident Pink Harpy *aka: Pink Haired Bitch who won't lower her voice…kill me now…ugh* "YEAH RIGHT FOREHEAD! LIKE 'MY' SASUKE-KUN WOULD WANT A FLAT-BOARD LIKE YOU! AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHEST!" Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan *I really feel sorry for these poor deluded girls…moving in*

As the door to the classroom began to open, the young graduates turn to see Iruka covered in bandages and looking like a mummy.

Concern in her eyes; Sakura momentarily forgot about Sasuke. "Iruka-Sensei, what happened to you!?" Smiling at her well-meaning tine, Iruka waved off her concern. "It's alright Sakura, I got injured in attempting to capture a traitor that's all."

This got the classes attention. 'A traitor?' was the unknowingly shared thought among the room. "Ano. Who was the trai-"

Ino was interrupted from her question by a swirling emerald fire that instantly enveloped the room in a glow, momentarily blinding the occupants. Iruka, knowing what that fire meant, shielded his eyes in time. As their vision returned, a figure now stood in the heart of where the fire had been.

The figure stood at an impressive five feet nine inches of lean muscle, not that you could see the muscle; for he was clad in a robe as black as pitch with its' inside a deep violet. His hair was hidden from the world as it was covered by a headpiece in the shape of two evil horns. The majority of the headpiece covered the side of his head as well as his neck. His skin a pale green took its place. His eyes glow a deadly yellow. An elegant black staff with an emerald orb atop its head was clutched in the grasp of his right hand.

Instantly, the class was on edge until the person spoke.

"**I must apologize for my tardiness; I had certain….matters to attend too."** The figures voice, while dark yet elegant, sounded familiar to the class; yet the class could not seem to recall who this young 'man' sounded like…"N-Naruto-K-Kun?" *never mind*

Turning his gaze to the soft spoken Hyuuga heiress, causing a majority of the class to gasp, **"Good Morning Hinata-San; I see you recognize me."** He then turns his gaze to the bandaged instructor, **"Have I missed the assigning of teams?"** he questioned.

Before Iruka could the black clad young man, a shrill voice yelled, causing everyone present to wince at the volume. "NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS ROOM IS FOR ACADEMY GRADUATES; NOT DUMB DROPOUTS LIKE YOU! AND ANOTHER THING! WHAT WAS WITH THAT LIGHT SHOW?! AND THOSE CLOTHES! YOU CAN'T IMPRESS ME! MY HEART BELONGS TO SASUKE-KUN AND ONLY HIM AND YOU'LL BE ANYWHERE NEAR AS COOL AS HE IS!" the annoying Pinkette screeched at Naruto; said person's left eye twitched at the annoyance this….girl…..was.

"**Haruno."**

The cold and elegant voice began, causing the eyes of the class to widen even further. **"My actions, believe it or not, do not revolve around you, Foolish girl." **his eyes narrowed at the pink haired atrocity who had annoyed him to no end. ** "The 'Naruto' that you thought you knew is and was nothing more than an elaborate mask. A farce, if you will. Now then if you don't mind, the grown-ups are talking." **he turned to Iruka.** "You were saying?"**

Iruka looked at the young man before him, slightly shocked at his behavior. 'I'm not that surprised he doesn't like Sakura. If what he just said is true, then his 'crush' *insert shudder* was only an act. That must have taken a lot of effort to keep from lashing out at her since she's a bitch to him.'

Noticing the black and violet clad young man looking at him waiting for him to respond, Iruka mentally shook his head. "Sorry Naruto-Kun. I was spacing. You're actually on time. So please take your seat." He said with a hand motioned to the seats.

Nodding, the protagonist to our tale took an empty seat in the Upper left seat where surprisingly enough, not many were seating there.

Iruka took this as sign to go ahead and start with the team assigning. "All right, let's see what we've got." He said as he took out his list. "Team One will be-"

"**Gods wasn't that little annoyance something or what?" **A snarky voice said in Naruto's mind.

Sighing, Naruto thought his response.** 'What is it now Hades?'**

"**Oh nothing really, that little harpy reminded me of something…what was it?...oh yeah. Kill her please?"  
**Mentally snorting at HadesNaruto responded** 'Hades, the 'God' of Death saying please? The Underworld must be freezing right now.' **He said with a mental chuckle.

"**Hey, you can't blame me!" **Hades retorted,** "That little speech of hers woke me up! Hell, I bet the rest of this little posse you've got in your head is annoyed with that runt!"**

"**Oh Hades, do lighten up, she'll probably die on her first real mission anyway." **A bored voice said.

'**Hello Scar, sleep well?' **Naruto asked, as he hadn't heard from Scar in a few days.

"**Like a baby." **He said with sarcasm.** "What with your little fiasco yesterday, and now the two of you arguing, oh it has just been delightful."**

'**Sorry.' **Naruto thought as he knew sleeping was one the few things 'Uncle' Scar liked to do.

"**Oh it's quite alright," **Scar said as he stretched,** "by the way, you might want to pay attention." **He commented.

Cutting his attention from his uncle-figures, Naruto looked at Iruka near the end of his list of team assignments.

"…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Iruka was then interrupted by a sudden "TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" screeched a Pinkette Banshee. Seeing Iruka glaring at her for interrupting him, Sakura sat back down *thank Kami* "Ahem, followed by Sai-"

"Iruka-Sensei, who the hell is Sai?!" Sakura yelled at her 'Inside-voice' *Kill me*

Sakura was then poked in the shoulder. Turning her attention, she sees a pale, almost albino youth sitting next to her with a creepy smile.

"I am Sai. It's nice to meet you…" Sai began.

"Hello?" Sakura said oddly never remember this boy.

"…Howler Monkey." Sai finished with his creepy smile. *even the creep ass albino knows what she is…lol*

POOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

And with that, said pasty skinned youth was sent flying through the window via the Forehead Express aka: The Dumb Pinkette punched him.

"BAKA!" She screeched in rage.

"Sakura." Iruka seethed in annoyance. She turned to face the instructor, "You do not hit your team mates. Understand?" he finished while glaring at her.

Nodding quickly, she sat up straight and put her hands in her lap.

After a few minutes, we see Sai coming back into the room with a big bruise…and yet he still has that grin. *God Damn that's creepy*

Seeing that the antics were over, Iruka looked back at his list. "Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame." Hinata looked somewhat disappointed that she wasn't with a certain someone. *Let's face it she's obsessed with him.*

Waiting for moment, Iruka continued, "Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." Iruka chuckled when he heard Ino groan about her team as he put his list away.

Sakura noticed something *oh God….* "Iruka-Sensei, Naruto-Baka doesn't have a team." 'I bet he is getting kicked out ha ha.' The little pink bitch thought with a sneer.

"That is because Hokage-Sama has assigned Naruto-Kun to a personal Sensei and will work alongside him or her alone." Iruka replied to the Bitch's question.

Before the Pinkette could once again go into a tirade, Naruto intervened. **"Well then. If It is fine with you Iruka-Sensei, I will take my leave to ask Hokage-Sama about my Sensei."**

Nodding to his favorite student, Naruto stood up and walked to the front of the room. He turned to the rest of his former classmates **"Listen well, all of you." **His staff lightly banged on the floor causing a hiss like sound.** "Do not take the path you tread lightly. The world is a cruel mistress. You need to toss your delusions of glory and fame. There is no room for them." **

As he finished his small speech, his body became enveloped in green flames. When the flames vanished, so had he.

-In the Hokages' Office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was busy working on the tall piles of paperwork that had been put in front of him, when all the sudden, a bright green light enveloped the room. Knowing who the most likely cause of the light was, he chuckled. "You know Naruto-Kun, you could walk in."

"**And where is the fun in that?" **Naruto smirked at the elder.

"Indeed he he." Hiruzen said while putting his pen down. "What can I do for you?" he asked while having a very good guess.

"**I am here to know who my sensei will be." **He said with a straight face.

"I guessed as much." The old man said with a smile. "I put a lot of thought into this Naruto-Kun. A lot is riding on you. The very existence of our world hangs in the balance that you became strong enough to fight this destined evil."

The old Hokage stood in front of the black and violet clad youth. "I myself will personally train you Naruto-Kun." He stated to the now shocked youth.

"**Are you certain Jiji?"** Naruto asked. **"What about your duties as a Kage?"**

Smiling at his surrogate grandson, Hiruzen put his favorite pipe in his mouth as he lit it. "I want this world to be safe my boy. If I can help make this world safe, then I will do all I can to make you as powerful as you can be." He then sighed as he looked at the pile of paperwork. "I just need to find a way to take care of this damn paperwork." He said with a shudder.

"**Why not use Kage Bunshin? Don't their memories transfer back to you when they dispel."** Naruto suggested.

A couple minutes passed as the old man's eyes were wide in shock. As he sat down at his desk, he then began banging his head on the desk multiple times causing the wood the crack under the force.

When he stopped, Naruto looked at him with a questioning look. **"Are you ok?"**

"Never better my boy, never better." Was all the Sandaime could say before creating three Kage Bunshin to combat the 'nightmarish paper' an inner chibi of himself appears in head with a flag for victory at finally conquering paperwork. "Now that paperwork is no longer an issue, please follow me Naruto-Kun." He said as he walked out of his office with said youth behind him.

-Behind the Hokage Monument-

The two arrived in a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees. Naruto looked to his left at the sound of roaring water to see a large waterfall which connects to a large crystal clear lake. Shocked to see such a beautiful area hidden behind the Kage Monument, he looked at Hiruzen. **"Where are we?"** the curious protagonist questioned.

Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's shocked face as he turned to face him. "This training spot is accessible only to the Hokage and any others that he or she grants permission to be here." He explained before getting into a stance. "Are you ready to begin?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure before dispelling his staff as well as his flowing robes into shadow to reveal a battle kimono as he stepped into a stance. **"Hai Sensei."**

And thus the two warriors charged.

**Kigen: And there you go Ladies and Gents! Chapter Three to Naruto: The Villains Heir! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with college and all. I won't update this story until I've written a new chapter for every one of my stories. So please review and tell me what you want to see next in them. Until then!**

**I'm gonna go eat some Cheesecake!**


	4. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
